wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
London Tipton
London Tipton appeared in the double crossover episode, Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. She is played by Brenda Song. Max Russo has a crush on her. She was born into a very rich family. Her friends at school are Bailey Pickett, Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Marcus Little, Marion Mosbey, Mary-Margaret, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Carey Martin, Woody Fink, Mrs. Tuffwheigler and Corrie. London has always been put into all the Tipton industries, which she disagrees with, but in the end, London has fun with her new best friends. Members of the Tipton Family *Wilfred *Wilfred's third ex-wife (London's mother) *Ivana *Yolanda *Karina *Brandi *14 other ex-wives of Wilfred *Khun Yai *Scamp (Ivana's husband and Maddie's dog) *Moseby's unnamed puppy (Ivana and Scamp's puppy) *Maria Consuelo Margarita del Cielo (Esteban's puppy and Ivana and Scamp's puppy) *Prince Percival Percimmon Dulac (London's puppy and Ivana and Scamp's puppy) Origin London originates from America. When she was around 4/5 her father sent her to stay at his top of the range Tipton Hotel in Boston. London's father, being a highly rich businessman, sent her several gifts. It took her a little bit of time to get used to the Tipton because she was used to flying from mum to dad. Under the care of Mr. Moseby, London stayed in the Tipton. In her early teens, London befriended Maddie Fitzpatrick, a girl her own age who had to work to help her family of 12 live. Soon after, London made friends with pre-teens who also lived at the Tipton, Zack, and Cody. When her father goes to her parents night and realises that the teachers don't know her, he sends her to a strict catholic school. When she is a young adult her grades haven't improved, so she is sent to her dad's boat, the S.S. Tipton so she can't skip classes at seven seas high. This is where she meets the Russos. She was kept behind in school, and when she was around 19/20 she graduated from seven seas high with Zack and Cody, with her new friend, Bailey Pickett. Trivia * When London is elderly, as revealed in the Suite Life On Deck episode a London Carol, she will live at the Tipton Hotel. * Her name is a parody of Paris Hiltons * She has a lot of clothes and owns a shoe submarine, a clothes blimp, a purse barge and a hat city name of Hattsburg. * She is played by Brenda Song. Romances Todd St Mark - Another wealthy heir of an enemy, but very similar man to Mr. Tipton. Brandon- London loves him but has to pretend she's really poor, as he hates rich people. She goes along with this until he says they should share food. Trevor- A scholar with merit who came to the Tipton for a convention. London couldn't understand his intelligence, so Maddie helped her. Maddie and Trevor argue over the environment, which results in them kissing. Lance Fisherman- A boy London develops a crush on, and then they kiss. At first Lance feels out of place in posh places that London likes, but in the end, they break up as Lance likes another girl. This was London's longest on-screen relationship. Luca- London begins to like him. At the end of the episode they kiss, and he isn't seen again. Justin Russo- Justin meets London while he posed as a doctor in Cast Away (To Another Show) They end up on a date. The relationship ends when Justin leaves the ship. Jean-Luc - A French painter who likes Londons friend Bailey but ends up with London. Max Russo- He helped London in the crossover. When he leaves he shines her shoes, and London kisses him for his help over his stay. Friends Bailey Pickett - London's roomate and friend. Max Russo - London's brief aquantenince. Chelsea Brimmer - London's friend who is also very rich. Cody Martin - London's brainy close friend. Zack Martin - London's slightly more clever close frenemie Carey Martin- Zack and Cody's mum. Gave London her first job when her father briefly became poor and gave London a spa night. Marcus Little - an ex- rapper who has a second rise to fame, London's friend. Marion Moesby - London's guardian and father figure Nia Moesby - Marion's scheming niece. She uses London but she doesn't see it. Maya Bennett - A friend who is with the peace corps in Chad. Ivana Tipton - London's dog and best friend. She is unseen in The Suite Life On Deck as dogs aren't allowed on boat. Cats are, however. Tiffany- A mean rich girl who ends up despising London. Maddie Fitzpatrick- Candy counter girl and London's closest friend. Woody Fink - London's gross aquantenince. Portia Tanaumbaum - London's rich friend who runs a webshow and on one event gave to charity. Francesca Grubman - Rich girl who ironically insults London behind her back as not to ruin her reputation. Addison - Despite attending school together, they don't see each other much.They appear as friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mortal Category:Max's Girlfriends Category:Justin's Girlfriends